Team Vamp
by Nightinshade
Summary: scout isn't eating he sleeps through the day and neglects his teammates sniper thinks he needs to talk about that...
1. Chapter 1

lately blue sniper notated that scout had stopped eating and looked paler and paler every day even his teammates seen him rarely do to his day sleeping. Everyone thought he was just sleep deprived but sniper still felt he should talk to the kid about his odd behavior. As sniper stood outside of scouts room he heard an argument go on in scouts room he put his ear up to the door.  
"Its gotten worse! I cant even look at my teammates without getting these urges..."  
(he must be on the phone)thought sniper hearing no answer to scouts comment.  
"I need to get out of here and see you."  
hearing the phone smack the table sniper knew the conversation was over. He still felt he should come back later to let scout burn some steam off.  
"whoevers there come in," sniper froze "well?" sniper entered and seen scout laying on his bed as if the argument didn't happen.  
"well what brings you here sniper? the team need me or something?"  
"na kid I came here to talk to you. Is everything all right?"scout,looking away from sniper the whole time, sighed.  
"everything's frickin perfect now is that all or are you going to ask what that conversation was about?"  
"only if you want me to know its your "call"  
"oh ha ha vary funny smartass...but you must promise you wont tell anyone else"  
sniper eyebrows burrowed but he shook his head.  
"ok well let me start by asking have you ever met people who eat there own kinds?"  
sniper tensed  
"no why do you ask?"  
scout looked down"because...well you know how odd iv been acting its because im..."  
"your?"  
"a vampire!"  
the room was quiet it made scout regret even telling him. Scout peaked up at sniper he wasn't mad or even scared of him which made scout feel a little better.  
"so you eat people?"  
"no well yes I mean I only drink the blood..."  
sniper nodded  
"where do you get your "food" from?"  
"well..."  
scout stood up and went to the small fridge in his room opening it and showing the blood packets.  
"and were dos that blood come from?"  
"well..."scout looked out the window to the battle ground. Scout needn't say more after all sniper herd the medic talking about the drained bodys on the battle ground.  
"well kid I wont badger you time for your nightly prowling am I right?"  
scout huffed but let it go.  
"don't get me wrong kid ill come back to talk to you tomorrow about your situation till then."  
sniper tipped his hat and left.


	2. Chapter 2

sniper swigged his coffee early this morning he thought he could catch scout before he slumped back into his dark depressing room.  
He had one question that needed to be answered.  
scout came around the corner yawning after a long night of hunting and gathering.  
his bat was dirty and mud plastered over his shirt making sniper more suspicious of what the kid did while he was asleep.  
"hey kid how did your day go?"  
"well did a little of this a little of that you know. Your up early usually spy's the first one up to see me in the morning so what's bugging you?"  
"its about your~"  
just then spy opened the door the thick smell of cigars took the room captive spy looked at sniper than at scout.  
Scout started to gaga a little then raced out the door.  
Sniper cleared his throat.  
"Ill go see what got the kid so spooked."  
sniper jogged down the hall to scouts room he heard vomiting noses coming from the bathroom.  
(It could be scout or demoman in there...ill take my chances.)  
Knock. knock.  
"scout?"  
sniper opened the door just a crack to peek in only to have it slamed in his face.  
"bloody 'ell scout"  
sniper yelled rubing his broken nose.  
"go away you knucklehead!"  
this made sniper angry he started to jiggle the locked door yelling threats.  
"scout you open this door or so help me i'll get pyros axe and chop down the bloody thing!"  
scout know he meant bissness it was vary hard to get sniper pissed and when he was he let it all out.  
Scout opened the door reluctantly ready for a punch in the mouth instead scout heard a bang.  
He looked around he didnt see sniper until he looked behind the door.  
scout had slamed the door right on sniper face.  
scout started to laugh uncontrollably.  
snipers face was flushed with anger and embarrassment.  
"aw man im sorry!"  
scout patted sniper on the back  
"are you ok?  
sniper huffed he couldent be made at scout, he rubed his broken nose.  
"come along scout lets go to medic to get me checked out."  
as sniper walked blood driped from his nose scout licked his lips trying to contain himself from attacking sniper.  
he started to pant uncontrollably and his vision blurred.  
sniper felt the wind get knoked out of him he fell on his stomach.  
scout griped his wrists together and slamed his head down on the wooden floor.  
sniper felt something sharp agenst his neak.  
sniper tryed to get up but suprisingly scout was heavier then him usually he could pick him up with one hand it was probobly adout his new self.  
"scout get off!"  
sniper accidentally flung his leg up into scouts croch.  
scout fell off and screamed in a weird voice scout hunched himself into a ball.  
"hey scout you ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

"there the swelling go down a little mein Freund just get some rest for now as for you let me take a look at that nose."

medic shook his head in disbelief

"not even on the battel field yet and your giving me trouble."

scout snorted

"well if you don't want to help what use are you to us?"

"scout,"sniper said grimly" Dont even go there medic trys his best out there as much as you do."

scout turned twords the small window in the medic room and closed his eyes.  
sniper looked at medic who smiled at him no words needed to be said.  
When scout awakened medic was gone but sniper was there laying on the second cot next to him.  
scout felt bad not beacuse of his groin but what he said to medic.  
he got up and walked twords his room as he walked he heard guns and explosions outside.  
It had been a long time sence he was out in the battle feld smashing and running with his team mates it was almost felt a distant memory.  
he stoped and stood there listening to the rage of a never ending war around him he heard foot steps running twords the medic bay.

"scout?"

scout stared at medic.

"you shouldn't be up out of-"

"im sorry medic I shouldnt have pushed my anger onto you."

Medic smiled and sigh" its ok mein Freund now go rest in the medic bay."

when scout returned to the medic bay sniper was awake and takeing off his nose patch.

"hey scout whare'd you go?"

"for a walk to see if I could walk."

"well next time dont pounce onto me like a wild wombat mate."

"ah- shut up its not like you got hit in your privits!"

sniper shook his head"no I didnt because you hit me above the belt."

sniper walked over to scout and patted him on the head scout laughed and layed down on the cot.

"you know,"he looked at sniper"I hate it when people treat me like a kid but when you do it I don't mind."

sniper raised a brow,He didn't know scout to be mind full of what people though of him, he quickly pushed that thought aside.

scout closed his eyes and listened to snipers heartbeat.


End file.
